


Nunca te apartes de mí

by nupoxsi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Wives No Kids, Domestic Fluff, FIFA World Cup 2014, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Requited Love, Sleepy Cuddles, World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/pseuds/nupoxsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun and Leo’s night before the final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nunca te apartes de mí

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kolaflor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolaflor/gifts).



> It's late in the night and after watching [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GwsDeVoEbUc), in which Kun talks about his relationship with Leo, I decided to write something down. This is the result.  
> Need to gift this to Abby because she was in Winterfell and only now she's back and, just take it as a welcome back gift.  
> Title comes from a [Vicentico's song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJOu5ukveiQ). Sort of.
> 
> This work has been unbeta'ed, so all typos are my own. Enjoy!

“That was…” Leo whistles throwing his head back. “…simply, _wow_.”

Kun chuckles. “I know. It was perfect.”

“And that thing at the end? Amazing.”

“I told you you’d like it.”

The night before the final, Kun and Leo are watching a movie after dinning with his teammates. They’ve gotten one of the best bedrooms of the place they’re staying at; two king sized beds, a big TV screen with BluRay included, a mini bar packed with gatorade and some healthy snacks they haven’t really touched. It’s a perfect place to chill, even if Kun is constantly joking and making Leo laugh at the most absurd thing.

Leo’s bed has become their bed, Kun’s one remaining untouched ever since they checked into the place. It’s big enough for the two of them, comfortable and just what they need after spending some time at Pocho’s room drinking mate and playing cards. Kun is on the left side of the mattress, while Leo occupies the right. One of Leo’s legs is numbly thrown over his own, and Kun’s hand rubs some circles over the skin of his thigh as they watch the credits roll.

“Of course I liked it, you know me,” Leo says with a little chuckle. “I mean, the effects, the soundtrack, the plot, the actors. All of it was absolutely flawless.”

“I must say, I reckon that at first I was hesitant about it, but I’m so glad I made us watch _Pacific Rim_ instead of some romantic comedy.”

“Me too.” Leo places a small kiss on his cheek before assuming a sitting position in bed. “We should sleep, Kun, tomorrow’s a big day.”

A big day, Kun thinks. _The biggest day of our lives_. Who knows when they’d be getting another chance at playing in the World Cup, let alone playing in the final. Kun is immensely proud of everything they’ve achieved in the past years as a national team, and he’s so proud of Leo, in every aspect. He’s not ashamed of admit it, he’s said it several times before; Leo is the best and he deserves the best in this world. Winning the World Cup is not only something Kun wants to do for his country and himself, it’s something he wants to do for Leo. There’s no one who deserves it better than him.

“You’re probably right,” Kun asserts, also sitting in bed so he can push back the duvet. “You nervous, huh?” He mumbles as he retrieves both of their blankets from under their pillows.

Leo hums. “Yeah, but I’m confident we also have what’s needed for winning this final.”

“We do.” Kun smiles broadly at him. “ _We have you_.”

Even when they’re alone and Kun’s said those words about a thousand times, he notices the way Leo smirks and looks down in a dull attempt to hide the blush on his cheeks. The way he still reacts at Kun’s compliments is still kind of cute, as has been ever since they’ve known each other. He’d randomly say something at Leo, a small compliment or a big adulation, and Leo would automatically blush and smile, completely silent.

Kun can’t stop himself from grabbing Leo’s jaw and planting small kisses on each of his flushed cheeks, which don’t help with stopping the colour from spreading. The act makes both of them burst into laughter, just as two little kids. His teammates are often teasing at how Leo turns into a child when he’s with Kun, and he cannot help but enjoy the fact that he’s the only one who’s able to bring out the little boy Leo carries inside.

“I’d like to kiss you all night long,” he mumbles as he keeps pressing small pecks, now on the curve of Leo’s mouth. “But we do need to get some rest.”

“I agree,” Leo says, yet he captures Kun’s lips in his own. They kiss for a couple of seconds, softly and laughing in between little pecks. “Kisses can wait, the final can’t.”

Kun draws back, but only a little. “Kisses can wait?”

“Yes.” Yet their lips meet again, and Kun finds himself wanting to give up on sleeping as long a he can get a taste of Leo’s mouth for as long as he’s able to. “Until the morning,” he whispers between kisses. “Don’t you think?”

“Until the morning,” he agrees, kissing his forehead before fully drawing back. “I think I can do that.”

Kun only noticed that he’s been staring at Leo when he winks at him playfully. It’s his cue to throw Leo’s blanket over the bottom half of his body, doing the same for his own. Their room isn’t completely cold, but it does get a bit chilly once you’ve fallen asleep and it’s only darkness around you. Leo settles under the covers, lying on the bed and facing at Kun, who follows shortly after, assuming a similar posture. They stare at each other, just as if there was a mirror in the middle of them. Kun can’t help but smile at him as he watches his eyelids slowly dropping.

“Kun?” Leo’s voice is a whisper in the room.

“Yes?”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Doing a quick check over in his mind, Kun hums to himself under his breath. He’s wearing his pyjamas, so it’s clearly not that. And he hasn’t mistaken Leo’s blanket with his own, it can’t be that. Slowly running out of option, Kun reaches over to throw an arm around Leo’s shoulders, scooting closer. It makes Leo chuckle.

“Not that I don’t like you being this close, ‘cause I do, but that isn’t what I meant,” he confesses. “The TV is still on.”

_Ah._

_The TV_.

Somehow Kun always manages to forget to turn the TV off after watching a movie or a TV show, and it’s always his fault, given that he’s the one in charge of the remote control. It’s a little bad habit Kun has, he’s aware of that, but it’s so insignificant for him that always takes him unprepared. Leo has told him to turn the TV off at least five times a week ever since they’ve arrived in Brazil, and apparently he’ll do so until the last day.

“Shit, Leo— I’m—”

Leo opens his eyes, yet his expression isn’t hard. “It’s fine, really. Just turn it off.”

Without adding a word, Kun rolls on his back so he’s able to get the remote control from his night table. It’s dark and he can barely see the different coloured buttons of the remote, but he after considering it for a moment, he presses the biggest button he finds and prays for it to be the one he’s been searching.

Thankfully, it is. The room suddenly gets even darker and now, without the static coming from the TV as a background noise, Kun is able to appreciate the silence of the room. Nimbly, he assumes his previous position once again, rolling on his side and looping an arm on Leo’s shoulders. It’s impressive how Leo is already asleep, his eyes shut close, breathing peacefully in Kun’s embrace.  

“Goodnight, _boludito_ ,” Kun still whispers, knowing he can’t hear him. “Tomorrow will be the biggest day of our lives, and I’m happy that I’m able to spend it beside you.”

A small kiss pressed on Leo’s forehead makes the smaller man make a happy sound that warms Kun’s heart. He concentrates on Leo, on all of his treats and features, studying him as his favourite person in the world. If Kun thought about the game he’d probably feel anxious, and he believed in passing energy to others, so he tries to remain as calmed as possible, hoping he’d share that calmness with Leo.

Several flahbacks of many of the happy moments he’s spent with Leo in the last decade flash in his mind like a PowerPoint presentation. He closes his eyes, and lets himself relieve all of those memories that he won’t ever be able to erase from his mind. It takes him a while, but eventually he starts to give into sleep.

* * *

 

At some time in the middle of the night, Kun is woken up by a cold toe pressing against his exposed calf. His eyes open like a fish, and he instantly turns around in search for Leo. Curled into a little ball and shaking a little, Leo is sleeping at his side. Apparently, the man kicked his blanket out of the bed shortly after Kun fell asleep, something he cannot quite explain.

“Oh, Leo,” he mumbles to himself, voice groggy from sleep. “What would you do without me?”

Immediately, Kun presses himself against Leo’s back, throwing his blanket over the two of them. It’s big enough so both can fit just fine under it. It’s warm and fluffy, and he feels Leo relaxing at his side as he starts to tangle himself on Leo like a snake. His hands search for Leo’s, his icy fingers lacing with Kun’s warm ones, and then their legs twine together, fitting like two pieces of a puzzle.

This time it only takes Leo muttering his name in his sleep to have Kun falling asleep again with a huge smile drawn on his face.


End file.
